


The flower shop

by anonymouschat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coffee worker gogy, Dnf is side relationship, Dream and sapnap plays hockey okay, Kissing, Love them, M/M, Matual pinning (?), Quackity does too, a bunch of gays, but he also works in a flower shop with karl and fundy, i hate love this fic istg, stupid gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouschat/pseuds/anonymouschat
Summary: So there he was, sitting in his car in a parking lot with a flower shop nearby. He thought he could get Dream the traditional gift of flowers but add a little bit of meaning to it. He can say fuck you to Dream without actually saying it.ORSapnap Lost a hockey game and now he has to buy Dream a gift, along the way he meets flower boy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	The flower shop

**Author's Note:**

> Damm, where do i start? i hate love this fic fr LMAO  
> Anyway thanks for my friends that beta Read this, love ya :]
> 
> !Spelling/Grammar mistakes are not intended, if it founds than uhm rip!

_______________

It all started with a simple hockey game between two friends, Sapnap and Dream. The two had been playing a small practice game in the rink and bet that one would have to get a gift for the other if they lost. 

And, Dream, of course, won. It was only by one point, but Sapnap was furious. Not that he hated him, he was just merely annoyed by the fact that Dream was a better player than him, which, of course, he would never admit; he was far too stubborn to admit that.

So there he was, sitting in his car in a parking lot with a flower shop nearby. He thought he could get Dream the traditional gift of flowers but add a little bit of meaning to it. He can say fuck you to Dream without actually saying it. He knew it was a little bit stupid, but it was worth a try. He also knew Dream knew he was angry at him, so he could get him flowers that meant fuck you without saying it directly to him and get away with it.

He got out of the car, shoving his keys and wallet into his pocket before slamming his door shut. The texan wandered up to a small flower shop, peering up at the door. He hadn’t had the chance to come here yet, but he knew this place from his teammate, Quackity, who works here. He hated to admit it, but he never really expected Quackity to work in such a... fancy place.

The brown haired man pushed the door open, a bell that hung above it ringing pleasantly. At first glance, the shop felt more like a cafe than a flower shop. There were neatly placed flowers on the ground in porcelain pots, and a few were nailed to the walls for decoration along with some hanging from the ceiling. He briskly moved over to the counter, and sighed upon seeing that no one was there. He just wanted to make it quick so he could slam the flowers in Dream’s face to get him back for the mild embarrassment. After a few minutes of waiting, he looked down to see a bell. After another moment, he pressed a thumb down on it. When he did so, he heard a loud thud from under the counter, startling him.

“One moment-” He heard a huff in the direction of the thud, and saw a head poking out from under the counter before it actually stood up to reveal a human. The now visible man that was under the counter and presumably worked there had chestnut colored hair that was messily neat, with a few strands in the way of his sparkling blue-gray eyes.

Sapnap couldn’t help but stare when the other boy rolled up his sleeves and leaned on the counter. He was so pale. “What can I do for you?” He looked back up to the boy’s face. He had slight freckles that were visible, and wore a warm smile. Looking at the purple apron he wore for a name tag in order to know what to refer to the flower boy as, he quietly read the name. 

Karl Jacobs

He took a mental note of the name before turning to Karl and pulling out a fifty before slamming it onto the stone counter. Karl jumped, obviously startled by the loud noise and aggressive nature. A fleeting thought told him that he must have slammed the money too aggressively, but it was worth it anyway. “How do you say fuck you In flower language?” He spat out, his face a mixture of annoyance and boredom.

Karl started, dumbfounded at the action. Blinking a few times before letting out a cough, the boy squeaked out a measly, “What?!” 

Sapnap frowned. He must look like a fool right now, first losing a game to Dream, and now this. “Nothing. I just- like- fuck you but in flower like victorians or whatever?” And, as a side note, he added, “Aggressively. How do you say fuck you agressively in flower.” Karl stared at him for another moment as Sapnap nodded, content with his correction. 

“Uuuuh huh… What is this for again? Sorry if that seems rude, but it sometimes helps...” The other boy asked, bending down and going back to his original place where Sapnap had found him. 

“My friend. I lost a bet, now I have to buy him a gift.” A slight blush of embarrassment dusted across his cheeks. He must admit, it did feel a little stupid. 

“Hmmm, I can do that.” The boy who was crouching under the counter now said. 

Sapnap frowned slightly, wondering what the man could possibly be doing under the counter. After a few minutes, Karl came back up. A few flower petals were stuck in his hair, giving him a slightly more disheveled look. He grumbled when he noticed the petals, shaking his head like a puppy, before handing a yellow flower bouquet to Sapnap. 

“What flower is this?” Sapnap asked, taking the flowers gently from his hand.

“Alstroemeria, or the Peruvian lily or lily of the Incas.” He briefly explained, leaning on the counter. He had an odd light in his eyes, but Sapnap didn’t remark on it.

“You sure this symbolizes fuck you?” He asked once again, expecting a verbal answer, and instead got a small snort from karl. But he nodded nonetheless, and Sapnap left the store determinedly.  
_______________

“Here, I guess.” Sapnap huffed, handing Dream the flowers. 

Dream looked surprised, then amused before chuckling and taking it, “Awwwwwwwww thank you Sappy nappy~” He cooed, “Guess you're not mad at me anymore, huh?” Oh that tone, sure enough, Dream had a wicked grin on his face. 

Sapnap frowned, “What? No!? I’m still mad! Can’t you tell the flower says fuck you?!” He threw his hands up in an exasperated motion.

Dream barely held back a laugh as he watched his friend, “S-Sapnap?” 

“What?!”

“Y-you know the Peruvian lily symbolizes friendship... Right?” 

A moment of quiet between them grew for a minute.

“...That fucker-”. 

His rage was cut off by his friend’s loud wheezing laughter.

_______________

The next day, Sapnap was driving back to the flower shop, furious. This was a complete rip off. How dare he give him the opposite of what he wanted. He huffed scowling at the road and the traffic he could see in the distance. He was growing more annoyed by the minute.

He quickly parked and ran up to the shop, slamming the door open. The bell above the door rang merrily, the opposite of his mood as his eyes locked on the person behind the counter. Quackity.  
“Where is he?” He asked, slightly out of breath while Quackity looked confused.

“Where is who?”

“The guy who sold me flowers yesterday.”

His friend’s face morphed from confusion to recognition to amusement as he laughed, “Oh my god,” He wheezed, doubling over on the counter, “You were the guy that came in asking how to say Fuck You in flower?”

Heat rose to Sapnap’s cheeks at the mention of it, “Shut up and tell me where he is.”

After a few more moments of laughter, Quackity wiped a fake tear from his eye and sighed. “Yeah I’ll get him.” He rapped on the counter and after a moment, a fluffy head popped up with some petals in it.

“Yes?” Karl asked, turning around and climbing out from under the counter.

“Customer.” He simply said before climbing under the counter as Karl made eye contact with Sapnap, holding a bouquet of flowers.

“May I help you?” A mix of concern and confusion was signaled in the questioning boy's voice as he tilted his head.

“Yes. Yes you can!” Sapnap said, his voice rising in volume slightly. 

Karl put down the bouquet and leaned onto the counter slightly, “Well, what can I get for you?” He asked cheerily.

“Don’t play dumb” Sapnap scoffed, letting out another frustrated huff. “You know what you did!!”

Karl hummed before looking up at sap. “But it helped didn’t it?” 

“W-What?” Sapnap frowned, this fucker-

Karl chuckled, “There is no exact translation for fuck you in flower language, but what we do have is-” He drew out the last word as he bent down under the counter , rummaging around before standing up again, and handing Sapnap the stem of a red flower. “Germanium,” He explained at the look Sapnap gave him. “It’s for you. If you search up the symbolism of Geranium, I think it explains itself.” As an afterthought, he added on with a slightly smug smile, “It’s on the house.” 

Sapnap’s frown deepened. “What the- This better not be another of your tricks.”

“Oh, no no no, not at all.” Karl insisted, grinning and shaking his head. 

With that small bit of reassurance, Sapnap stepped out of the shop and drove to his shared apartment with Dream. He flopped down the couch, where he found the man in question. Dream was snacking on some leftover fries when he came back, “Oh, is that for me?” He grinned, looking at the stem of Geranium in his friend’s hand. 

Sapnap scoffed, bringing the flower closer to himself. “Hell no.” He hissed, “ Flower boy gave it to me today. He said it resembled me.” 

At that, Dream choked on his fries while wheezing out a laugh. Sapnap frowned, “Dude, what!” He shrieked in annoyance. Dream only wheezed out another laugh, his typical kettle wheeze. “O-oh my GOD-” Dream squeaked out as held his stomach, putting the fries down and chugging a water bottle that was placed on the coffee table beside him. 

“What are you talking about?” Sapnap questioned, glaring. 

“God, I already love flower boy.” Dream snorted, another laugh bubbling up in his throat as he explained, “Geranium symbolizes stupidity.” He failed to hold back a wheeze, as he took another breath.

Sapnap stared at his roommate for a moment. 

Fucking bitch.

_______________

That wasn't the last time Sapnap would ever see the boy. 

It was a Friday, the air was cold and windy. Sapnap took a deep breath as he and Dream walked down the road. Sapnap was wearing a normal black hoodie with his usual bandana in his hair and Dream wore his trademark smiley-faced green hoodie, with his usual white mask to match.

It was early morning, and the birds’ chirping were ringing through their ears as they walked in the direction of their campus. They didn't have too many classes to attend, but the underclassmen had a hockey match today, and sure as hell they wouldn't miss it. They had nothing better to do anyway. 

It’s been one hour since the match started. Underclassman team was winning by a one point lead, and it was an extremely intense and sweaty match. 

Unluckily for Sapnap, Dream disappeared, for fuck’s sake he always does that. Sapnap let out a groan, not that anyone would hear over the yelling and screaming that was echoing through his ears. He lurched forwards, stumbling around the group of people as he tried to find a way out of the writhing mass in the bleachers. Soon enough, he got out and let out a breath. Peace at last.

He yawned, stretching his arms over his head before looking for Dream, God knows what he’s doing right now. Probably running away from the cops or something, but either way he kept walking, hoping at least he would find a glimpse of the green hooded man. Instead, his eyes caught sight of someone familiar at the side of the rink.

One of the group was wearing a blue beanie with a black jacket on, another wore an eyesore of a multicoloured sweater, and the third wore a black jacket with a sunset design on the sides. They seemed to be laughing to themselves over a joke one of them had made.

Sapnap stared at the pair, getting another glimpse of the group that was walking down before noticing that it was the flower boy and Quackity with a stranger. Alas, before he could reach out and call to them, they were swallowed by the crowd. He cursed himself as he returned to his search for Dream, and quickly found him, bumping into him and George. He could only assume they were making out in the time that they were gone. He honestly couldn't blame them, since they were clingy as fuck, though, being the comedic third wheel was enough for him. It was fun. 

On the same day, he went to the flower shop, seeing if there’s any sight of the boy, instead. He was found with two other people arguing on the counter, the same people that were walking with karl. 

“Quack??” Sapnap voiced finally silenced the argument that was filled in the let alone empty shop, just a few people going around picking flowers and things, not too much.  
“Sapnap?” Quackity says his name back.  
He bit his lip looking around for the sign of the boy that he wanted to see. The reason why his here right now, Actually.  
“is the shift over?” he asked, clearing his throat. Quackity frowned “What shift?” 

“Karl’s…?” 

“Oh- Oh, Well you see, He left an hour ago.” Quackity explained.

Well okay.

“But I’m stuck with this asshole!!” Quackity screamed at the gingered hair boy who was also working there. Standing behind the counter, was a gingered haired boy, Sapnap took a note of what the boy looked like. His eyes fell down to his apron, a little pin name stood out, 

Floris Fundy

Fundy rolled his eyes, throwing a rag that he was using to wipe the counter off to quackity’s face, quackity scrunched up his nose, cursing at fundy. 

Fundy was ready to curse back with more words than quackity. Quackity started cursing in spanish instead. 

He took a note to remember the name as he watched the whole argument ordeal in front of his eyes before hearing his phone beeb. He frowned, taking his phone out of his pocket. Looking at the phone as a notification pops up on his homescreen. 

Dream boy  
Where u at, Picking you up, we're going to visit george at his work :) 

sapnap sighed, putting the phone back to his pocket as he walk out of the room, the argument was still going behind him as he left the two.  
_______

Him and dream were now walking to a cafe george works in, the bell rung and the smell of sweet coffee was stinging on both of their noses. “Georgie!” Dream quickly walked to George, wiping off the counter, a small smile was seen on his face as sapnap snorted, rolling his eyes. 

"Hey barista boy." Sapnap mock slightly, george rolled his eyes. 

"Oh shut up" his british accent was clear in his voice.  
"Can we get our normal drinks baby?" Dream smiled softly at the Brit, george nodded. Putting the rug back into his place as he turned around to make the drinks.

_______________

"Thank you george" dream smiled, patting his boyfriend, george on the head before talking to him for awhile, leaving sapnap drinking his let alone frappe cappuccino. He hummed, looking at his two friends talk as the shorter wipe of the counter. 

He decided to leave them, walking outside the shop, is not like dream is going to notice him leaving, his to busy with george.

Gazing up his brown eyes and hair. Noticing how the Brits finger tips wipe of the counter with the rag, the way he moves, the way he fills up a cup with the Coffee he made, the way he swung his feet whenever he has to turn,

How dream adores him  
How dream learns and notice Every moves that george does.  
How dream fallen so hard into the boy. 

How dream is In love with him. 

Sapnap thinks, love is very complicated, well yeah he has kiss some girls when he was in highschool, those highschool sweethearts moments where everyone once in awhile falls in,  
But he never really thought back about how he actually falls in love with someone in the first place, he never thought about it. 

Is it because of their charming personality?  
Their looks?  
Their talent?  
Or perhaps their Personality? 

He thinks love is a funny place to be in, don't get him wrong. He likes to wonder what it would be to date someone, but in a real way he would feel all of the joy and feelings and the never ending Affection he has to receive.  
Yeah sure he flirts a lot. But it doesn't really have any intentions to it, he just does it for fun like a fidget block. Never has a purpose to play with and is just for fun,  
But he wonders what it would feel like to wake up with someone in his arms in the morning, he wonders what it feels like to get kisses and Affection from the other, he wonders what it would feel like to hold hands and have someone to hug for. 

Sapnap shook his head out of his thoughts of clouds when he stepped into the park, he looks around. Some couples were walking down, family members having picnic's, some random people having to do joggings and shit.  
He kept walking down the road, yawning as he does, the air didn't cool down, it was still cold as fuck. He look to his side to see a dog and their owner waking, he mumbled something under his breath as he kept walking, looking down at his feet before bumping into someone as his grip on the Coffee cup loses, 

He cursed himself out. He heard a loud gasp from the other person. "I'm sorry- ack- are you okay-?" He looks away from the ground as his eyes widen. 

Oh shit is that fucking flower boy. 

"I- Y-Yeah is just-" the other boy replied before looking up at sapnap. His eyes started back. 

They stood there for a moment, sapnap examined the boy for a bit, he was wearing a purple sweater. And a buttoned up shirt underneath it, he guessed it was a buttoned up shirt Because the collar was being tugg up in front of the purple sweater, he was also wearing a ring and a thin black Bracelet.  
"M'sorry are you okay..?"  
He Awkwardly asked.  
Karl pulled out a napkin from his bag, nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine don't worry" he replied, wiping off the stain Coffee that sapnap spilled on him.  
"Oh sorry man…"  
"No is fine" karl snorted, putting the napkin back to his bag. Karl looked up at him,  
"aren't you the guy who wanted to say i fuck you in flower language to your friend?" A grinned appeared on his face, sapnap frowned,  
"oh you- well aren't you that fucking asshole" sapnap manage to calm down his anger, his trying so hard not to punch this boy. 

Karl only let out a soft giggle. Sapnap huffed out at that, he giggle was kinda cute. "Well, I see we met again," karl smiled mischievously at him. Sapnap rolled his eyes back,  
"yeah yeah, whatever."  
"So what are you up too?"  
"Nothing much, just ditching my friends because they started to act gay" he chuckled.  
Karl laughed, "hey, you gotta kiss the homies sometimes you know." He let out a dopey smile as he said that.  
Sapnap snorted, "looks like I'm not the only one."  
"Oh don't get me wrong, i love giving kisses to my friends," Karl let out a small chuckle. 

"No kisses for me than?" Sapnap grinned.  
Karl snorted,

"you don't even have my number, you nimrod, and you think I'll give a kiss to a person who came into my managers shop and going oh I need a flower that says honk you!! In flower language!" Karl tried to intimidate sapnap's voice. But failed miserably. 

"Oh shut up! My voices is not even that high!!" 

"Oh shush!!" Karl laughed as he took a piece of paper from his bag, giving it to sapnap  
"Here, take it, my number." Karl has a smug smile on his face before kissing sapnap in the cheek, walking away without saying anything after.

Sapnap's face burned bright red.

That fucker. 

_______________

The weekends flew by fast, it didn't take long for both of the boys to get along well, they sometimes would stay up late calling each other even tho the other has a morning shift.  
Sometimes sapnap would drive off late at night to know who where and karl would always be there in a call to keep sapnap company. 

Sometimes they would sang stupid songs together, even tho their tone was not on point and it sounds like a 6y.o trying to hard to hit the high notes and ending up sounding like a creaking door on loop. Sapnap learned that one of Karl's favorite songs are sweater weather, ringtone and his weirdly obsessive over monsters, one time they were on face time in 5 in the morning and karl has just got out of bed to get coffee or something, the weird thing is that sapnap wheeze so bad that his lungs deflated when he saw karl accidentally poured monsters into his Coffee, karl screamed in sadness but ended up finishing the weird combination anyway. 

His week went well, he get to know karl more and he had a new official best friend. But he couldn't shake the feeling that it was just- oddly weird calling karl his friend. Not that he wants to see karl different, it's just really weird. Karl had been staying up late with him a lot, sometimes facetime him while both fall asleep, karl usually is the one who fall asleep first, but it gives time for sapnap to notice little details in Karl's face. 

The small freckles painted on his cheeks, his brown fluffy hair strands falling down onto his face while his sleeping, his quite snore. The way he scrunches his nose up from time to time in his sleep, 

It made sapnap warm, his heart flutter as his stomach grew butterfly's. A small tint of blush form when ever karl yawns and rub his eyes before going back to sleep, the peaceful small smile stamped on karl's face when he was asleep. It was cute and adorable. 

Sapnap wondered what does it feel like holding the others boy cheeks with his own hand, he wonders what does it feel like for karl to lean down his hands and look up at him with those lovely blue shade greenish eyes. Wondered what does it feel like to kiss those soft lips when he stared at them through his phone for too long. He shook his head. 

He wanted to slap himself for thinking those ways, he sighs before saying a soft "m'night jacobs" to karl trough the phone after finally closing the phone down. He threw it across his bed as he looks down at his alarm, 

2:41 

Well okay than, he lets out another big sigh before snuggling himself with blankets only to find him opening his eyes again because of a one though that was running through his mind endlessly. 

Karl fucking jacobs. 

"So your telling me. You- you like the flower boy? The one who gave you the wrong flowers and still had you fucked up?" Dream raised a brow, sapnap nods. 

"Yeah. Probably." 

"What do you mean probably? If you want to make sure you like the person you have to actually know." 

"Look I don't know much about this- this thing okay!!!" 

"Well, have you at least thought about it? Is the dude even gay sapnap?!" 

Sapnap groans, dream's right. He doesn't even know if karl even into guys. Fuck. 

"Maybe, if you ask him?" Dream suggested.  
"That's the worst advice yet."  
"I don't know man!! Just- go for it???"  
"Fine…" sapnap sighs. 

_______________

The next day sapnap woke up with a banging pain in his head, he groaned, tossing the blanket over him,

he can't believe he's about to ask some guy he met about his sexuality. He is taking the risk. God what the fuck 

Not that Karl's Homophobic or anything, is just. Weird. 

He stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before getting up, rubbing his head, standing up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change his clothes, splashing water onto his face so he doesn't look like someone who had just woken up from the dead or something. 

\-- 

The bell rang, karl swing his head to the door before a slight grin was form into his face,  
"Welcome to the shop, how can I assist you?"  
Sapnap rolled his eyes, "oh shut up, don't act all not knowing me karl." 

They both stared at each other before laughing. 

Sapnap snorted, scanning around the counter a bit, it's been long since he last came (it's not like he came here a lot anyway.) A two different favored monster can was sitting beside a flower pot, guessing that it was karl's before his eyes move to Karl's apron, he was a black apron now with the same name tag and.. a bisexual pin? He frowned before looking up at karl. 

Karl was looking back, "hm?"  
"Oh nothing. Just. Just the pin." Sapnap scratch the back of his neck. He felt stupid saying that.

"You mean my bisexual pin? I- your Surprised? Guess I'm not clear enough then. Huh" karl let out a big huff, his fluffy hair strands falling down, sapnap raised a brow. "What do you mean?" 

"I tried so hard being so honking clear!!!, My clear phone case and my sweaters- what I'm I missing- tell me sapnap!!" He sounded so desperate. Sap snorted.  
"No you're clearly fine,I just thought you were straight or something."  
"Ew! Never call me Straight again!" Karl crossed his arms, clearly joking about the sentence before grinning back like an idiot.  
"Okay but really, what brings you here?" Karl asked. 

Well I wanted to ask if your into men or not but I guess you're into both, 

"I dunno, I guess I just wanted to learn about flower language?" Sapnap replied as karl raised a brow, "huh? That's new" karl snorted out, leaning against the counter before looking up at sapnap, "okay then. Here"

Karl bent down. Before handing out sapnap a basket of flowers and putting it down on the table.  
"Let's start simple!" A bright smile was plastered on karl's face. He seems excited. 

“Okay so. This one, you know this one?” karl held up a rose. 

“A rose?” sap leaned down, resting his hands on the counter, 

“Yup. This symbolized romance and love. This can also symbolize secrecy or confidentiality!” karl smiled, 

“This. this symbolized innocents and hope” karl took another flower, showing it to sapnap, a white daisy was held. 

An hour passed on the shop, it was quite empty, not that a lot of people came daily into the flower shop, the most days when people came bursting into the shop were valentines or when someone had to pick up a bunch of flowers for a wedding or a big event.  
By now, karl had show Half of the shop, sapnap watched and listen as karl explained, but he couldn't remember half of what karl was explaining because he was looking at karl’s excited expressions, his smiled could light up a room in one step, his voice was calming and firm, his laughs and giggles while he was explaining was making sapnap having butterflies in his stomach, it twisted into knots and it flipped when karl took a minute to catch his breath and happened to give a sweet smile to sapnap whenever he stopped.  
“I think that’s enough for today don’t you think?” karl finished. “Huh? Oh yeah.” sapnap blinked, he didn't pay much attention to the explanation, he was too busy staring at the pretty boy in front of him. 

Karl frowned, “were you not listening to me? You nimrod! What were you doing?!” karl threw his hands up, the flowers he was holding fell onto the counter.  
“I- was- was, thinking?” sapnap spilled out, bad answer.  
“I-” karl blinked, putting his hands down. “If you insist. But you do remember some right? Please tell me you do.” 

“I do.” sapnap lied. Clearing his throat before standing up again straightening his back.  
“Good.” karl let out a breath, thankful that sapnap was listening to half of his explanation. 

“Well. My shift is about to end, where are you heading out?” karl asked. Brushing off the dusk that was on his apron. 

“Hmmm. My shared apartment with dream” 

“I see.” karl hummed 

______________________________

Cling

The doorbell made a too familiar sound as sapnap walks in, the sweet smell of ? cinnamon perfume smell? 

Sapnap shrugged as he walked inside, gently pushing the door back as he heard another ring. 

“Hello! Welcome!” a new voice chirped in. sapnap turned his head from the ground as a beautiful Girl was standing with their arms fold on the counter,  
“May i help you?”  
His eyes gently drift down to her apron to find the name tag, 

Niki Nihachu

Sapnap raised a brow, new person?, he stepped closer, “uh, yeah, i just- i was- searching-” 

“For the usual worker? karl? , oh his absent today” the girl, Niki, who he assumed, puts her hand on her back in a polite manner,  
“absent?”  
“Yes absent” Niki smiled. 

“Oh…” The only thing that sapnap could only say, nodding before asking. “Where is he now?” okay, stupid question but still, can’t help himself from asking. 

“Oh! He’ll come in, in like 3 hours or 4?” , Well God Dammit.  
“Thank you, Nihachu?”  
“Please, call me Niki,” Niki smiled, sapnap nodded. “Oh, and uh, right, can i also get a rose before i leave?” 

“Oh of course!” Niki smiled widely before bending down under the table, “how many?” niki asked, under the table,  
“Uhm, just one please.”  
“Alright.” 

It took a while before Niki’s pink hair pokes out, and bringing out a stem of rose neatly and beautifully decorated with a ribbon and plastic surrounding the stem. Sapnap pulled out his wallet at the same time, paying for it before leaving with the rose.

Putting it on his bag to secure it before walking down the road. He wondered, where the fuck is he. 

\--

Sapnap hummed as the rain drops to the ground outside the library his in makes little droplets noise, the rain wasn't that hard, but it was’t to easy either,  
He flipped through his history book page, as he sighs, he has no fucking clue what he has gotten from the book from 2 hours reading shit from the book. 

He murmured words under his breath before slamming the book shut. Well it’s raining, he suppose it wouldn't hurt to stay and read something from the library,  
He stood up, leaving his stuff behind as he puts his hands un his pocket as he hummed, eyes searching for a book that brought his interest to live, he kept walking as his eyes scan around the book’s titles that were displayed. 

He raised a brow once he heard someone kicking the shelfs from the other side of the books, he turned back and looked at the section of the shelfs that were shaking slightly, he snorted. A small grin grew, 

It was karl, a bunch of books were placed down on the floor as he kicked the shelfs again out of pure frustration when he tried to reach a higher top shelf that he couldn't reach if he tried to. Sapnap stepped closer, Karl doesn't seem to notice his presents before letting out a startle scream when sapnap puts his hand on karl’s fluffy hair, 

“You nimrod?!” Karl whined, kicking sapnap in the knee. Which hurts if sapnap have to admit, “ow ow! Calm down good gracious!”  
“I’m convince your some lost murderer or something” Karl rolled his eyes, turning his back on sapnap trying to get the book he wanted to reach down. 

Sapnap hummed,  
“Can i help?”  
Karl raised a brow, “uh? Duh?”  
“Say pleaseeeeeee” Sapnap teased, smiling like an idiot as karl groans,  
“Please sappy nappitus?” Karl grinned, Sapnap lets out a kinda offensive gasp as karl giggled. “You-” 

Sapnap rolled his eyes, taking the book and giving it to karl’s waiting open arms to receive before quickly claiming it back and bonking karl in the head with the book. 

“Ow?! What the honk?” Karl pouted, Rubbing the area where sapnap bonked him with the book, Sap laughed, “sweet revenge jacobs.” He replied before giving karl the book, 

Karl snatched it, huffing out before shaking his head. “Nimrod.” 

Sapnap snorted, looking down at the books that scatter on the floor. “Your studying?”  
“Yeah. History.”  
“Oh?, i was learning history but than i gave up,”  
“Why?” karl raised a brow,  
“Dunno. I just can’t seem to understand it”  
He could hear the small snort that karl gave before seeing him sitting down on the floor. 

“If you want to study together, i don’t mind.” Karl offered.  
\--  
An hour past and sapnap was still struggling. Karl has tried to help him but he pretty much zoned out when karl explained. 

They decided to stop the session and just Sit down as the small chattering around them filled the silence. Karl hummed, his fingertips brushed against a fresh page he flipped to. Sapnap turned his head to the book.  
“What are you reading?”  
“They both die at the end?”  
“They what-?” 

Karl chuckled, “they both die at the end. It’s romance.”  
“Ah. Romance….” Sapnap snorted.  
“What’s wrong with that?” Karl raised a brow, Looking at him now,

“Nothing is just, is just, eh? I don’t really understand the concept.” 

“...what concept? Love doesn't have concept, it comes and goes naturally,”  
“...huh?”  
Karl chuckled, looking back at his book as he flipped to another page.  
“Romance is pretty…”  
(hey there, i have no fucking clue how love feels like so uh- Excuse my shit writing)  
“Pretty?”

“Hmn!!” Karl nods as he continues, “we learn about things about our significant others that we loved, we get closer to them, affection starts showing” he hummed, closing the book, finally. 

Get closer. Affection? Significant other?

“Significant other?” 

“Yes. A love one to simplify it,” Karl hummed. 

“Do you have one?” sapnap asked, they made eye contact, karl opening his mouth but closing it back, shaking his head. “Have you?” Karl asked back, Sapnap snorted, shaking his head.  
“But,” Sapnap hummed, stopping his sentence as karl raised his brow, “but?”  
“You can be my significant other.” 

Sapnap held back a snort when he saw karl’s face went red, he didn't know if sapnap really meant it or if it was just one of his jokes. “Haha funny.” Karl shook his head, pouting.  
“M’not joking jacobs.” Sapnap scooted closer, pulling out the rose from his bag as he does. 

Karl’s mouth swung open, speechless, though his face is pretty much red as fuck.  
“How does this sound?”

“Are you honking asking me to be your boyfriend?”

“Do you want to?” Sap says smoothly as he raises a brow, looking at karl. From the looks of it, he didn't regret saying it, but hell his mind was scattering to pieces.  
“I- if you mean it.” the other boy says nervously, 

“i mean it.” 

“Then of course you nimrod?!” Karl almost screamed out, but he was still weary about him and sap still being in the library. Well the next thing sapnap would predict is they just, kiss, but no. Karl actually hugged him first. He hugged back happily before tipping Karl’s chin up and kissing him. 

“You taste like fizzy pops and apples.” Sap chuckled, knowing karl had probably just drink cans of monsters, karl huffed. 

“I hate you,”

“You love me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I became lazy at the end I'M SORRY, My fucking italics won't work here (again i hate-love this fic)


End file.
